


Four am is perfect for cuddles

by TheMrsMaria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tried to make to fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Prompt:“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”“You are the only thing that’s right about this broken world.”





	Four am is perfect for cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”  
> “You are the only thing that’s right about this broken world.”

As you opened the door to your apartment, you could hear the breaking news on the TV.  Reginald Hargreeves was dead.

“Shit” you muttered as you closed the door behind you.  You dug through you purse thinking about how you should really clean it out one day looking for your phone.  You tried calling the Academy, but no one answered.  You decided to page Diego (one day you were going to convince him to get a cell phone).  While not officially together, you and Diego had been teetering on the edge of making the plunge into being exclusive, you guys were also the best of friends and had been for years.

As you turned up the news to listen to the story, you changed out of your work clothes, hoping that Diego would call.  As the night went on, there was still no call from Diego.  You tried the Academy again.

“Hello?”

“Allison? It’s y/n”

“Hey Y/n” Allison didn’t sound like herself – it was almost like she was distracted by something

You both started to speak at the same time.

“Diego isn’t here”

“Is Diego there?”

“Sorry, Y/n. Diego isn’t here, and I don’t know where he went.”

“Thanks anyways, Allison. I’m sorry by the way, that this is what brought you guys back together.”

“Thanks Y/n.”  Allison hung up.

“Well, shit.” You tried paging him Diego again. “Come on you angsty man. Call me”

It was getting late and you needed to go to sleep, you decided to give up trying to reach him tonight.

You went to roll over, but you felt an arm drape around you and pull you close.

“What the hell?!”

As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you realized it was Diego.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. I got your pages and I was going to call you back, but I just couldn’t find the words”

“So, you come to my room and wake me up at, what time is it? 4am to what? Cuddle?!” You hated being annoyed at him, but your alarm was set to go off in an hour and you really wanted to sleep.

“I’m sorry for showing up Y/N. I just needed to be with you and by the time I realized what time it was, it was too late to call.” Diego closed his eyes.

You rolled over to face him.

“Diego, I’m sorry snapping at you just now.  I wasn’t expecting you here this early.” You placed a small kiss on his forehead.

“You are the only thing that’s right about this broken world”, Diego muttered.  You could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

“It’s ok” you proceeded to rub Diego’s back.

“y/n” Diego whispered

“Yes?” You mumbled as you trying to salvage a bit more sleep.

“You know I love you right? I love you more than most things in this world”

“I know, Diego.” You whispered.  This wasn’t the first time he said he loved you, so you weren’t fully shocked by it.

“I don’t think you do, Y/n.” Diego sat up and looked at you. “When I said that you were the only thing right in the world, I meant it. Everything that we have makes me happy.  You light up my life and every time I’m on a mission, the only thing I can think of is coming back to you.” Diego grabbed your face and looked at you.

“I love you, Y/n” Diego kissed you.

You couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I love you too, Diego”


End file.
